Kalig
Kalig is a character in the Heretic Kingdoms setting. He is one of three possible starting Puppets in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms and its remake/sequel Shadows: Awakening. Background Bandit King and leader of the Guild of Steel in Thole, until his son (Nemek) - in league with the demonic Penta Nera - lured him into a deadly ambush and had him killed. A man of few words with a taste for vengeance and very large weaponry. Dead for a year (as of Shadows. - Shadows: Awakening Sanctuary text Kalig, they called him the Bandit King. A warrior and a mercenary, he led the Guild of Steel in Thole. Sadly for Kalig, he trusted his own son a little more than he could afford... Some called him a barbarian, but few lived who did so! - Artbook description Shadows Having learned of Nemek's plot to seize control of the Guild of Steel, Krenze began fortifying Kalig with essence. This allowed his soul to maintain its identity in death, making it a viable Puppet for Urz'Rha. Stats (Shadows: Awakening) Class: Warrior * Base Strength: 22 * Base Agility: 14 * Base Endurance: 18 * Base Willpower: 10 Barks (Shadows: Awakening) Initiating Combat * "Come on, then!" * "I’ll bring the fight to you..." * "Taste death!" Using a Skill * "Bring it on!" * "You’re going down!" * "Urgh!" LowDamage * "Is this a joke? " * "Didn’t even feel that!" * "Ha, you need to get stronger! " High Damage * "A foe worthy of defeating..." * "Perhaps I should withdraw..." * "I’m outmatched... " Low Health * "Each cut is a mark of honor..." * "That’s a lot of blood... think some of it might be mine..." * "Bail me out, demon!" * "Feeling a little light headed..." * "Come on, heal me demon!" Using Soulstone * "The pain fades..." * "My strength returns..." * "I feel ten years younger!" Retreating * "The enemies are the other way!" * "Stand and fight coward!" * "Not our finest hour..." Finish combat without getting hit * "I am invincible!" * "I am unstoppable!" * "Bah, couldn’t even scratch me!" Finish combat without getting hit while inactive * "You kicked ‘em good!" * "You’re unstoppable!" * "Bah, they could barely lay a finger on you!" Finish combat with low health * "A worthy foe..." * "You almost bested me..." * "Didn’t think I was going to make it!" Finish combat with low health while inactive * "Not bad, not bad at all!" * "Well, you survived – somehow!" * "Didn’t think you were going to make it through!" Changing Puppets * "Leave it to me – I’ll finish what you started!" * "Do I have to do everything myself? " * "This challenge needs a stronger warrior!" * "This one’s mine, leave ‘em to me!" Swapping from a Dead Puppet * "I’ll avenge you!" * "Payback time!" * "You won’t live to regret this!" * "Let me at ‘em!" Death * "I returned once, I’ll do it again..." * "That hurt..." * "Not in the face!" * "Really...?" Defeating a Miniboss * "Tonight we feast!" * "And stay dead!" * "Not so tough without your knees, are you? " Surrounded by Weak Enemies * "What? More of you?" * "Bring it on!" * "Think mobbing me will help you?" Using Ultimate Skill * "Feel my might! " * "I’ll smash you open!" * "I am Kalig! Fear me!" Seeing a new monster type * "I’ve not flattened you before..." * "Hmm... hope it bleeds...." * "A new head for the collection!" Arriving at a new location * "Well, we made it this far..." * "At last, somewhere new..." * "This place looks intact – I can’t have been here before." Returning to a previously visited location * "Ah, my former enemies lie dead here." * "I kinda like it here." * "Been here, smashed that." Seeing a destroyed bridge * "What? Someone else destroyed the bridge." * "If we can’t go over it and we can’t go under it we have to go around it." * "Damn the bridge is out, we need to find another way across." Inspecting a locked door * "Locked..." * "Anyone seen a key lying around the place? Or a lever?" * "I really hope I didn’t accidently smash the key for this door..." Picking up an item * "Mine!" * "This could be useful, I guess..." * "Whatever I can’t use, I can sell, right?" Completing a quest * "What? Is that it?" * "Hah! I am the best!" * "Too easy." Running out of time * "Out of time..." Leveling Up * "I keep getting stronger!" * "The better I get, the quicker the victory." * "Power... victory... Glory!" Triggering a trap * "Ugh!" * "How did I not see that?" * "That was careless." Destroying an empty urn * "It’s a good thing I like smashing stuff for its own sake..." * "Why make ‘em if you’re not going to store stuff in ‘em!" * "Worth it just for the breaking noise." Learning a new skill * "Ha ha ha! Now they’re really in for it!" * "Let’s take it up a notch!" * "This is more like it!" Idle for one minute * "Well this is hardly exciting, is it!" * "Let’s go already!" * "I grow tired of this waiting..." Category:Characters in Shadows: Heretic Kingdoms Category:Characters in Shadows: Awakening Category:Puppets